Total Drama Island Once Again
by MiYuSaYoMi in Advance12
Summary: This story about the second season of TDI. It has some D/C, G/T, L/T, and some B/G.It also has some new romances by the new couples. It's romance & humor in a whole new way! Coming upThe Dance! What will happen? Who will hook up with who? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

DUNCAN'S POV

I could hear the party music up ahead. _Damn!_ Why did I talk myself into leaving at 10?!

COURTNEY'S POV

"Duncan, I think we're almost there, finally! It took us hours! Even on this pathetic motorcycle!"

"Sorry Princess. It was the cheapest one there! Do you _want _me to be bankrupt by now?!"

"Hey look! My boyfriend's fuming!"

GWEN'S POV

I thought to myself _Shut the fuck up!!_

"Well, at least your boyfriend wasn't asleep for 10 HOURS, like somebody here!!"

"Well, sorry! It wasn't my fault that I had a performance until 12 midnight!"

"WATCH OUT TRENT DON'T CARSH INTO THE TREE!!"

"_Whoa!"_

-scrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech-

"That was frickin' close. Look, we almost crashed into the big party!"

BRIDGETTE'S POV

I heard a screech and wondered _What the hell was that?! _I turned around and saw 2 motorcycles in front of me: one with Gwen and Trent and the other with Duncan and Courtney.

I said "Wow you guys are late. What happened?"

I got the annoying, yet not surprising answer from my BFF Gwen.

"Well, mister sleepy-head here was asleep fro 10 hours. And Trent," Gwen turned to the musician, "You snore like a PIG!!"

"Wow that explains the circles under your eyes. Wait a second, they've been there all the time!" Trent teased.

Gwen replied stubbornly "Wow. And you _just…._noticed?"

I interrupted "I'm surprised you guys stayed together over the summer. You guys can't even stay together over 3 minutes!"

Gwen says "Well whatever let's just go and enjoy the party." To Trent.

I turned my attention to Duncan and Courtney, who were in their own little world because they were making out. No surprise.

Gwen and Trent got outta the motorcycle and went to get some fruit punch. Duncan and Courtney were still making out. I got bored. I left to find Geoff, finding him waving his hat in the air like a maniac on a horse.

I heard him say "YEEHAW!!" I went and joined the fun because I had nothing else to do.

GWEN'S POV

I don't know what happened! I was just talking to Trent like a normal person until Chris shouted into the loudspeaker:

WELCOME TOTAL DRAMA ISLANDERS TO SEASON 2 OF TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!! 11 OF YOU WILL BE PARTICIPATING IN SEASON 2 WHILE 11 NEW CAMPERS WILL ARRIVE. NOW SINCE WE ARE NOT AT CAMP WAWANAKWA, WE WILL ALL RIDE THE BOAT OF LOSERS (OF COURSE EVERYONE WILL EACH GET THEIR OWN BOAT UNLESS Gwen and Trent and Duncan and Courtney and Geoff and Bridgette and Owen and Izzy WANT TO SHARE!! Enjoy the party! BYE BYE!!"

All of a sudden Chris came out of the confession cam and announced:

WHEN I CALL YOUR NAME PLEASE STAND UP BECAUSE YOU WILL BE PARTICIPATING IN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND SEASON 2:

DUNCAN AND COURTNEY.

Duncan and Courtney at the time, stopped making out and finally got off the motorcycle when hearing their names.

GWEN AND TRENT

Suddenly Chris sneezed and we all started laughing like retards.

Achoo!

Hahahahaha!

Achoo!

Hahahahahah!

OWEN AND IZZY

BRIDGETTE AND GEOFF

LINDSEY AND TYLER

AND CODY!

I must've fainted because the next thing I knew I was on a boat of losers with Trent and he was screaming my name. I said "where are we Trent?"And you know what he did he French kissed me! French kissed me! He has never done that to me before!!I said "What was that for? And you know what he said, he said "That was for getting you to love me again." he helped me get up and the next thing I knew we saw 11 new campers on the dock of shame.

CODY'S POV

Surprisingly Gwen fainted when hearing my name. I think it was because she was really glad that I was on her team or she didn't like me at all. Which I highly dought because I am a really charming guy .All of a sudden I hear Chris say and heres Cody! To the newcomers. I stepped of the boat and noticed a really cute girl. I walked up to her and said "Hi." she just blushed and looked away. All of A sudden I heard everyone applaud when Gwen and Trent came off the turned around to see why everyone was cheering and applauding. It was when I fumed up that I got really mad because then and there Gwen and Trent were French kissing in the crowd.

Gwen's Pov

I noticed Cody looking at me with a very angry glare.I then turned around completely and I noticed something differnt about him.He had the same hairstyle as Chris exept it was dyed red.I couldn't beleive it!!He also had a black shirt on like the one he originally had exept it was black with three red srtipes in the middle.He had black pants on too with a red belt in the middle.He then put on a jet black jacket on and zipped it up all the way and I noticed it had a pair of white skull and crossbones in the middle.He also had red and black shoes on.He had also powdered his face white and had black lipstick on!I was shocked, Cody had gone all goth over the summer and I didn't even know it!!But I still like Tren though. Me and Trent then walked over to cody and high fived him.We then turned around suddenly when we heard rock music.

Duncan's Pov

I was on the boat of losers with Courtney. My foot up on the sterio with my rock music blasting so loud that you could hear it for miles. When we got to the dock I said"Hey babe unplug the sterio will ya? as I took my foot off of it and turned it off. Courtney then unplugged it and threw it down on the dock. I then picked her up and jumped off myself and then set her down on the dock. all of a sudden she slapped me in the face in front of all the new people for no reason.

Courtney's Pov Confessional Cam

"Sure I slapped him in the face but it was for a good cause.(slaps her forehead with her hand, closes her eyes and shakes her head.)

Suddenly I just grabbed his face and kissed him in front of all the new people.When we parted I pushed him into the water and said"Thanks Duncan for the wonderfull sterio!"Duncan came up groaning and said"Youre welcome."

Confessional Cam

Duncan"Oh come on babe!Show at least some relationship!Oh come on!Owen and Izzy and Gwena and Trent and Linsay and Tyler and Geoff and Bridgette and Cody and I know you like me so put of the act please!

Courtney"Oh please I only did that because I didn't want anyone to know I'm dating that ogre. Oh and don't tell any body Cody!


	2. Chapter 2

BRIDGETTE'S POV

BRIDGETTE'S POV

I was just surfing in my wetsuit while Geoff was in the Boat of Losers right next to me having a party. Suddenly I hit a really big wave and fell off my surfboard. I landed straight into the water, face first with my mouth open.

Geoff was on the dock when I was fully in the water. Geoff immediately (as if on cue) ripped off his open pink shirt and dived into the water.

Geoff's POV Confessional Cam

You know, I wasn't gonna let my girl Bridge drown! What else was I supposed to do?! Sit in the sidelines eating popcorn chanting "DROWN! DROWN! DROWN!" Lemme think abou- NO!!

Bridgette's POV Confessional Cam

My boyfriend can be so brave sometimes, y'know?

GEOFF'S POV

I swam and swam until finally I saw her. I grabbed her, heaved her up the Dock of Shame and made sure she was still breathing.

When I knew she was, I jumped back in to get her surfboard. When I got and came back up, my girl was awake!!

BRIDGETTE'S POV

When I woke up I was on the dock and everyone was staring at me. Including Owen and Izzy, this was pretty odd because those 2 are too crazy that they don't usually pay attention to such things.

Anyways, Gwen & Trent helped me up and when I stood I noticed that Duncan and Courtney, making out behind a tree. NO surprise whatsoever.

Confessional Cam

You know I'm really getting sick and tired of you 2 running off at random times and doing that! I liked it better last season when Courtney was voted off and Duncan stopped speaking and mocking people. I think this season, Courtney will be my first pick in voting people off. But only if we lose the first challenge, which I HIGHLY expect.

(No more confessional cam)

I turned and looked back to the water and said to Gwen, whom was standing next to me. "You know, if Geoff went looking for my surfboard in the water, he might drown." I said worrying.

"Aw come on! You should have at least _a little _faith in him! I mean, he IS your boyfriend."

I thought and said "Yeah you're right."

I heaved a great sigh.

Suddenly (as if on cue…again.), Geoff emerged out of the water with my surfboard. He jumped onto the dock, placed the surfboard down gently, ran over to me and kissed me on the lips.

When we were done I hugged the still soaking wet Geoff and whispered in his ear "Thank you, Geoff!"

TRENT'S POV

Me and Gwen were just standing there hand-in-hand watching Bridgette hug Geoff and whisper "sweet nothings" in his ear which obviously made him smile.

Unexpectedly Chris announced very loudly "OK now that we have had our little reunion fun, lemme introduce you to the new campers! Miyou…"

A girl in a white skirt with suspenders, read shirt, yellow boots, and curly blond hair stepped up on the dock.

Chris then said " This is Miyou! She is Chinese-Japanese and lives with her mother and baby brother Sebastian. Miyou once had a father, but he died during a war in America. It was the last time she saw him. Anyways she is our most flexible competitor; a natural gymnast. Miyou would you care to show us some routines?"

"Certainly!" Miyou said brightly. She swiftly leaped up into the air & did 12 cartwheels in a row without stopping. After that, she did a somersault, leaped up in the air again, and did a full split landing without getting stuck. Miyou took a bow and stepped into a line.

We all clapped especially me & Gwen. Chris shouted "Our next competitor is Miyou's best friend, Sayomi. She is Japanese and only lives with her dad, stepmother, and baby brother Jon. Her older brother is in college and her mom was a model but passed away. Sayomi is the best dancer of Hip Hop. Would you like to show us some of your moves?"

Sayomi had a dark purple shirt on with gray cargo pants with sneakers, along with her dark violet hair. "Why not?"

Suddenly Sayomi put on a big tan messenger hat, cranked up a CD, and began dancing. When she finished she bowed and stepped in line. Sayomi looked at the camera, saying "In case you're wondering, I'm not gangster. That spot's already taken!"

The rest of the other contestants were not really important to me. There was the every guy James, innocent fooling Rachel, creep-o Nuzzle, handsome Tyler, paranoid Nick, smart-butt Matthew, gangsta Shania, smart and nice and shy Bella… but suddenly Chris announced this name "_Dakota"_ that made me jump.

Bridgette's POV Confessional Cam

As soon as I noticed that girl Dakota, I knew she was bad news.

Courtney's POV Confessional Cam

Something about Bella made me feel so competitive, but something about _Dakota _made me feel…insecure.

Izzy's POV Confessional Cam

That girl Dakota is a physco freak. I know because she seems a lot like Heather. I mean she had long dark purplish hair, purple lipstick, glitzy purple tank top and jeans with diamonds on them. Also purple heels, and the heels are so thin and sleek and high that it's probably the size of my head! She had a big purple robe to cover her whole body up that made her look naked. EW!! And Along came that glitzy purple purse like her shirt.

I feel that she's A LOT like Heather. When she went up to the line, she went up to Owen and squealed "Ew what's this doing here?! You're fat get outta my way you filthy, unworthy, pathetic version of Chewbacca!!" I better watch my butt!

GWEN'S POV

When I saw Dakota my first thought was _TRENT! He got played by Heather's plans last season. I have a pretty good feeling he might get played by this girl too!_

I grabbed Trent's hand and squeezed it, loudly whispering "Trent remember how last season Heather got the worst of us to show and hurt us both?! Well I think Dakota is the same kind of girl that would do that to us, and other campers on the island as well!!"

I suddenly felt his palm become so sweaty that my hand began slipping out of his. He then whispered back "I know I'm scared too."

"Alright, I will now assign the teams." Chris said. "The Screaming Gophers will be:

GWEN

TRENT

OWEN

IZZY

MIYOU

TYLER

SAYOMI

NUZZLE

JAMES

LINDSAY

Lindsay half screamed-half annoying-half said "But why do I have to be on the opposite team of Tyler AGAIN??" Chris coolly replied "But you are with another Tyler and this one is cooler. Anyways that leaves:

BRIDGETTE

GEOFF

DUNCAN

COURTNEY

TYLER

RACHEL

MATTHEW

SHANIA

BELLA

DAKOTA

You are now the Killer Bass!"

Dakota then complained, "Gross! I don't wanna stay here mommy!! Do I HAVE to?!"

Once again Chris calmly replied "Yeah Sorry…NOT!!" Dakota gasped and smacked him across the face. With this happening, we all started laughing like retards again.

"Ow!! Well before I say anything else wrong, I must announce that our first challenge is once again to jump off a 1,000 ft. high cliff to get you pumped up! I'll give you one hour to get settled and into your bathing suits. Meet me at the cliff! Bye bye…" Then Chris pixilated & dissolved like a computer image.

Sayomi's POV Confessional Cam

I kinda like it here, it's comfortable. But Chris is a FREAK. I mean, he just dissolved into thin air! It's not human Chris. It's not human.

Miyou's POV Confessional Cam

I wanted to yell in Chris's face "THIS IS SO RETARDED!!" But it's still kinda fun jumping off a 1,000 ft cliff into the water. Well because I didn't swim in over 5 years!

Courtney's POV Confessional Cam

Oh God not the cliff again! I had to make up a stupid excuse of having a 'dreaded' medication problem and wear that pathetic chicken hat before. I don't wanna do that again…especially not in front of…Duncan! Oh Duncan…(looks dreamily at the wall) He's so beautiful…


	3. Chapter 3

DUNCAN'S POV

DUNCAN'S POV

I was up on the cliff with no shirt on in front of all the new people. I felt so awkward, and that kid Dakota is staring at my man boobs. And this is why I cross my freakish arms over my chest all the time.

"OK Courtney, it's your turn!" Chris announced. She walked to the edge of the cliff, looked down and started shaking with fear.

For some strange reason, I ran towards her, picked her up bridal style, & jumped down the cliff. I don't know what came over me! It all happened so fast. And luckily we landed in the safe zone.

Courtney then squealed with anxiety and hugged me. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!"

And without warning, she kissed me!

Courtney's POV Confessional Cam

I guess I was so happy and proud that I just…how do you say it these days… "Acted out."

(Back to reality)

"Hey! HEY!!" Chris screamed angrily. We all looked up, as if we were ACTUALLY interested. "If you're gonna do _that, _take it to the cabin!"

"EEWWWW!!" We shouted because we knew what Chris was referring to but it was terribly gross.

MIYOU'S POV

Even though Sayomi didn't seem to mind, I was embarrassed because me and her were the only ones wearing swim shorts & quarter sleeve tops.

Also that Tyler on my team kept staring at me. I turned around and looked at him fully and noticed…he's kinda cute!

SAYOMI'S POV

"Uh hi I'm James. And you are?"

"Hey I'm Sayomi."

"Oh nice to meet you Sayomi!"

"It's cool James."

"Awrighty Sayomi, I gotta jet…or jump…off the cliff/you know what I mean!"

"Ahahahahaha see you at the bottom!"

James then smiled a huge smile at me, jumped, and screamed "YYEEESSS!!" I swear, while talking to that guy, my heart was skipping beats.

Chris announced "Miyou, Sayomi. You guys wanna jump next?" We said in unison "Sure, why not?" "Hey at least we're not Katie and Sadie." I stated. "Those guys are total imbeciles."

Chris says "Speaking of those two, EVERYONE!! Look at the dock!" We were looking at the dock and saw a fat & chubby girl holding hands with a skinny tan girl, waving in their same outfits but with pink sunglasses on and their hair down. Yuck! They also were wearing pink straw beach hats.

We looked away and groaned. I told Miyou that I would jump first.

MIYOU'S POV

Suddenly after Sayomi dived (screaming a little), Tyler came right before I jumped and said:

"Hi! Are you really gonna jump or chicken out and wear that dreaded chicken hat from last year?"

"Of course I'll jump. What about you? Are you going to chicken out??" I started clucking like mad.

"Oh shut up of course I'll do it!" He smiled and said:

"Well if you're not chicken why don't you jump already?"

"Fine! I thought you wanted to have a nice long conversation with me! Oh well bye bye!"

I ran, jumped and screamed. When I landed in the safe zone, I noticed something before I started screaming. I swear I heard Tyler say "Hey wait a minute!"

Suddenly, someone came flying down the cliff…and it was…_him._ When he landed in the water next to me, he said, annoyed "I didn't get to finish my sentence."

"What is it then?"

"You're kinda cool, and I like that in a girl."

My heart is in my throat and I feel my face. I know it's red. Guess what? I'm blushing.

GWEN'S POV

"You first."

"You first."

"You first."

"You first."

We just couldn't decide for who should go first. Suddenly Trent teased. "Y'know Dakota's got a face of an angel!"

I got hot. I swear my redness showed right through my make up. "THAT'S IT!!"

_BAM!_ I push him down the edge, hearing words trailing behind him "YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!" No apology? That was all he could say? "Yeah"?!

I jumped, landed in the safe zone being caught in Trent's noodle arms. I felt…confused. Did I love him? Or did I hate him? UGH!

TRENT'S POV

I noticed that everyone was still in shock of Katie and Sadie being here. I heard chomping and swallowing noises behind Gwen and I. I turned and saw Owen. He was so scared; he was eating the sand off the beach like a mindless zombie. Gross.

When everyone had finished jumping, it was just Izzy up there. She looked like a maniac. The Screaming Gophers needed her to jump for the win because on the Killer Bass there were 3 people that chickened out. And those people are: Dakota (because she thinks water isn't worthy enough), Shania and Bella (these two because they were just plain scared.)

Suddenly I heard the weirdest scream from Izzy when she jumped, and landed in the safe zone. YES!!

I screamed. I quickly picked up Gwen and swung her around several times. I then put her down when she suddenly hugged me, pressing her head against my bare chest.

Chris then said "OK Screaming Gophers have once again won the cliff dive! Of course now you guys won't be building a hot tub like last season. And well the one you (Screaming Gophers) guys built last season still works and only you can use it. But anyway instead we will be holding a Hot Dog eating Contest!"

Immediately, Owen screamed "YEAH A HOT DOG CONTEST!! WHOOOHOOO!!"

I had a feeling this challenge was ours.

Miyou's POV Confessional Cam

I can't believe I've already fallen in love and it's only the first day of camp! OMG!!

Sayomi's POV Confessional Cam

Man, this is so weird to me because I'm having a crush for the fist time. This is totally new to me. So…what should I do next??

Tyler's POV Confessional Cam

That girl Miyou is kinda cute! I like her!

James POV Confessional Cam

I finally met a girl who won't make fun of me! YES!! She didn't even show any signs of wanting me to go away. I actually think I kinda like her…

Trent's POV Confessional Cam

I have the feeling that Gwen got extremely mad at me when I teased her about Dakota. I bet she takes our relationship really seriously because right now she won't let me kiss her or anything. And I hate that. Oh well…I hope the tension dies down soon!

GWEN'S POV

I thought and I thought in my cabin with everyone, thinking _Do I still love Trent or do I hate him now?? _I then decided that I can never hate Trent, that I didn't care what happened on the cliff and I still love him.

I said to the newcomers "We better get going. Chris gets very impatient when waiting for people." We then all got up and started toward the door when I was approached by that Miyou girl.

"I like you outfit and your makeup! It's so cool."

"Thanks no one's ever told me that before except for you and…Trent."

"Well then anyone who hates your style are jerks! Right?"

"Right!"

Then we entered the mess hall. I walked over to Bridgette, asking "Are you sure to do this?"

"No I can't!! I'm a vegetarian!" My BFF said nervously.

"It's OK it's just this one time. Do you think you can do it?"

Bridgette shook her head no.

Suddenly Geoff entered the room and headed towards Bridgette, hugs her, and says "Chris said that you don't have to do this challenge since of your vegetarian-ness."

Chris announced "Allrighty then everyone sit down and start eating hot dogs!"

10 minutes passed and Owen already ate 97 hot dogs. Chris interrupted the concentration "OK we're going to take a half hour break so everyone can digest their first half of hot dogs so bye bye!!"

Chris then pixilated again like a computer image and disappeared. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

GWEN'S POV

"And welcome back to Total Drama Island! We are back for more drama but first we must finish our hot dog eating contest!" Chris said.

I then whispered to Trent and said "This challenge is definetly ours. I mean, we have Owen on our team and that guy can eat almost anything. Even his own foot!"

Trent then said "Oh so NOW you're talking to me! And what I said about Dakota back on the cliff was just a joke."

Trent's POV Confessional Cam

Yes!! Gwen's finally talking to me again!!! The tension has finally died down!

Gwen's POV Confessional Cam

OK so Trent teased me about the Dakota thing. I guess it was kind of harsh to push him off a 10,000 foot cliff, but I couldn't help it!

Cody's POV Confessional Cam

It turns out that that cute girl I said hi to earlier was a girl named Rachael. I kinda like her better than Gwen but…………………………………………GWEN'S WAY BETTER!

Katie & Sadie's POV Confessional Cam

(K) Oh My Gosh we have so much to tell you guys about wht happened after we left Total Drama Island!!

(S) Yeah after we left TDI we were famous by our friends and family. Even our BFFFL-ness is still going on after our fight! And Katie's still the pretty girl that she is!!!!!

(K) Awww Sadie!!

Tyler's POV Confessional Cam

OK Miyou is definitely the girl that I love on the island. I mean, she's really cool! She's great at gymnastics, a great swimmer, and really nice. I mean (like Trent says) she just rocks my world!! (looks down at floor with a sad face) Too bad about her boyfriend Mike. I hear he abuses her though!

Sayomi's POV Confessional Cam

Yeah I've been best friends with Miyou ever since 1st grade. And I do know that she's in an abusive relationship with that demon Mike **(A/N: This is just made up!)**. I just hope at least someone here on this island can sweep Miyou from her feet and destroy Mike!!

MIYOU'S POV

When the hot dog eating contest was done, Chris said "OK everyone! Stop eating and I'll tally up the votes. Then I will announce who won. So with 290 hot dogs are…… the Screaming Gophers!!"

We all jumped for joy in the weirdest of ways but, who can blame us? We just stuffed ourselves with greasy junk and we're getting rewarded for it. Who wouldn't be happy?

"And with 13 hot dogs overall are, sadly, the Killer Bass. You won't be voting off anyone off this week but next week on Monday--"

"OKAY!! OKAY!!! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Duncan suddenly screamed.

"God dammit guys we could've done way better than that!"

Courtney screamed right back at him. "Oh right YOU should talk! You only ate ONE hot dog!"

"Well you only ate TWO!"

"That's only because I despise hot dogs! I only eat Tofu Dogs!"

"OK let's get one thing straight!! Tofu Dogs are _disgusting _so SHADDUP!!!!"

Chris interrupted the wonderful show, saying, "Alright, alright. If you wanna make out do it somewhere else."

Courtney squealed. "EWW!! I'm not kissing _it_!!"

Duncan yelled back "FINE!! I'm gonna take a nap. This place reeks with losers anyway!"

He started for the door while Courtney screamed "FINE! You're an ogre anyway!"

Duncan turned to her with the "puppy-dog" face and said "That hurts the heart babe, it hurts the heart." Then he left.

Courtney turned at a random person (which happened to be Cody) and screamed in his face "WHAT ARE _YOU _LOOKIN' AT?!?!"

Cody didn't say anything (thank God!) and afterwards there was dead silence.

Chris then said "Wow. I wish you didn't do that Courtney, because I was about to say something important."

"Whatever!" Courtney snapped. "I'll tell him later!!"

Chris continued. "Anyway…you should know that this announcement is not a challenge. It's our first - and hopefully our last – TDI ball!"

"Um…why?" Sayomi asked in a dead, bored way.

"Because the ball is a "getting-to-know-you" ball!" Chris happily replied.

Gwen groaned, saying "Will this be one where you give us people to dance with instead of us choosing our own partners like my old school?"

"Nope!" Chris replied. "But that is a good idea for another prom Gwen! Anyway that means you get to dance with Trent so you'd be happy!"

"Now girls go get the dudes their suits because you have good senses of style while the dudes pick the girls' dresses."

I turned to Tyler and asked "Do you want to go to the dance with me? I can pick the suit you want if you do the same for me. Want the color blue to match your eyes?"

TYLER'S POV

My mouth was dry and wide open. I snapped out of it and stuttered "You want to go to the dance…? With…me?!"

She just calmly said "Sure why not? I don't know anyone else and you're the only guy I know on the island anyway! I'll go pick out your suit, OK?"

After that she left me with my heart soaring above the sky.

SAYOMI'S POV

Me and Miyou may be best friends, but we're not clones. She may be excited about the ball, but not me! Oh well, I might as well "enjoy the moment while it lasts".

That's what my mom said before she passed. Oh fine, I'll take her word for it.

"So James, wanna go with me?"

My new…yet weird friend swiftly turned his body towards me with his arms flailing at the same time. Obviously he was desperate.

"Say what?!"

"Look, if you don't wanna go with me, it's cool!"

"NO!!"

He startles me too much 'cause I think I leaped 2 feet up when he yelled it.

"So James, do you wanna go or not?"

"Uh yeah! Yes. I want to go to the ball with you."

I giggled a little. "OK I'll go get your tux. What color?"

"Um…maroon."

I smiled "Cool. See you later!"

I left him with him blushing mad and looking confused.

I ran out the mess hall and sprinted toward the Tuck Shop. Weird, I don't giggle that often. This HAS to be something different from what I've experienced.

JAMES'S POV

Sayomi has the cutest giggle ever! She's a good athlete, kind of rebellious, and plays the acoustic guitar. What girl on this island can do all those things?!

She's perfect for me. This HAS to be love.

Oh snap! I'm still here and I have to get Sayomi's dress!

In The Tuck Shop

NO ONE'S POV

"What should I get for Trent: Beige or Green??"

Gwen and Bridgette decided to help each other pick out their boyfriends' suits. They ARE best friends, after all.

"Well why those colors?" Bridgette asked while looking through some ties.

"Because green suits Trent very nicely but beige is his favorite color! UGH this is so frustrating!"

"Hmm if I were you, I'd pick green since you say it suits him better."

Gwen takes out the green tuxedo from the rack and imagines Trent in it. Except in Gwen's mind he's very god-like and has his black hair flowing in the wind, as if he was a beautiful model.

Her dark, deep eyes get all big and shiny while she hugs her friend saying "Thank you Bridge!! I thought I'll be stuck in this Tuck Shop for days if you weren't here. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Bridgette started turning into a computer pixels.

"H-hey what's goin' on here?!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead.

"Oh no, I guess at the end of every chapter at least one person dissolves like a computer picture. I'm guessing it's you for this chapter!"

"B-but how will I come back?!"

"You'll figure it out! If that annoying dweeb of a host comes back every time, then I bet even YOU can come back."

"Bye…" Bridgette fully dissolved and the tiny pixels blew away in the wind.

Gwen sighed. "If only that was Cody and he never returned."

All of a sudden Chris knocked down the Tuck Shop entrance door with a chainsaw. He looked like a rabid squirrel.

"OK WHO TURNED INTO COMPUTER PIXELS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION??!?!" He was foaming at the mouth like Nuzzle.

"Oh that's simple!" Rachel popped out of nowhere. "Bridgette!!" _Now that dumb surfer girl HAS to get in trouble!_

"Well then." Chris straightened up, patted the dirt off of him, threw the chainsaw randomly to the side, and wiped the foam out of him mouth.

"I can always sue her!"

While Chris left, Gwen and Bella were still staring at the direction in which Chris left in

"Talk about mood swings!" Gwen said softly, still staring at him.

"Yeah…is he preg-?" Bella said in curiosity but was cut off by Gwen.

"Ok this is getting off track! Just wait 'til the authors of this story publish the next chappie!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Yep!" Bella chimed in. "Join us next time on-"

The 2 girls joined together. "Total Drama Island…Once Again!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tuck Shop

No one's P.O.V

Tyler to James "Dude, should I get Miyou Red or Yellow?"

James "Maybe Red because Yellow Doesn't exactly suit Blue does it?"

"Yeah you're right dude!" Tyler takes out a red dress and then walks over to the shoes area and picks really fancy Red shoes.

**Miyou-Just so you know we forgot to tell you guys that Tyler and James have been friends since they were Kids and Courtney and Gwen are now friends too.**

James then leaves with Tyler with a Purple dress for Sayomi and really fancy Purple shoes.

Duncan talking to Trent. "Yo dude, I am so getting Courtney this short Purple dress that's a little higher than her knees."

Trent "Do you think she would like that? I mean that dress also has an open back that stops at her lower back."

"Ah, she won't care." Everyone then starts to leave.

Mess Hall

Everyone is eating dinner except surprisingly Miyou. Chris must've wanted to talk to her.

Outside on the dock.

Chris "Miyou, just so you know you're boyfriend is going to be joining us on Total Drama Island Once Again. He will be on you're team."

Chris then leaves Miyou and Mike alone.

Mike punches her in the eye and gives her a black eye. He then punches her in the arm and breaks her arm. "Miyou, did you mean what you said when you said you like that Tyler guy or are you guys just friends? And why are you going to the dance with him?!?!?!?!" Miyou "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you were watching me on T.V. and me liking Tyler is none of you're business!" She yelled crying, she ran away. Mike walks in the mess hall looking pissed off. He gets his food and purposely sits across from Tyler. Then Miyou walks in with a black eye and one of her arms in a cast. She gets her food and sits next to Sayomi and James. Sayomi "Mike again? Or this time was it Santa Claus?"

**Miyou-Also James is now friends with both Miyou and Sayomi and Tyler is friends with both of them 2. Also, just so you know back in the city Duncan and Courtney and Gwen and Trent share a four room apartment. Two bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen. G&T share one bedroom with one bed and D&C share the other room with one bed.**

Miyou "Yeah it was Mike again. He is mad at me because I am going to the dance with Tyler over there. But he wasn't even here so why is he mad at me? I mean the whole purpose of this dance is for the people on this island to get to know each other better." Sayomi "I don't know." James just stayed quiet while Tyler hearing this he gets up tells Mike he wants to talk to him outside and then they both leave.

End of Chapter.


End file.
